1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inner tightening mechanism adapted to equip an article of footwear that can be used, particularly, but in a non-limiting manner, for sporting activities.
The articles of footwear thus equipped are intended especially for snowboarding, mounting hiking, in-line roller skating, and ice skating, etc., i.e., for those sports that require the foot to be properly held.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
In the prior art, there are numerous inner tightening systems that hold the foot in the flexion fold area, in the direction of the heel of the boot. However, these systems, in particular that which is described in the document EP 146 502, are associated with boots having a rigid upper, such as alpine ski boots which are constituted of a plastic shell. The inner tightening is connected to the shell in the area where the shell and of the sole are joined in order to surround the foot over a maximum portion of the foot perimeter. This type of internal tightening manages the foot volume independently of the shell and simultaneously holds the foot laterally and axially.
Thus, with a system of this type, a dimensional variation in one direction results in a clearance in the retention in the other direction. This dimensional variation can be caused especially by the compression of the inner shoe which is arranged beneath the tightening system.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,520 describes a boot having a rigid upper, which is equipped with an inner tightening system arranged in the area of the foot flexion fold, and which is kept tensioned by a hooking on the top of the upper of the inner shoe of the boot. The system surrounds the inner shoe in a manner that is completely independent of the boot upper. Thus, the system presses the inner shoe against the foot. However, it does not improve the overall precision of the boot, because the tightening system only creates a free space between the inner shoe and the boot upper.
Moreover, the present devices apply to ski boots, such as alpine ski boots where the separations of the heel are generated by forward bending movements of the ankle-knee assembly.
Therefore, one of the objects of the present invention is to propose an inner tightening mechanism adapted to equip an article of footwear having a flexible or semi-rigid upper, and partially surrounding the foot in the area of the flexion fold, in the direction of the heel, which provides an efficient retention of the foot.
Another object of the invention is to propose an inner tightening mechanism which surrounds the foot comfortably while respecting the specific forces applied on the article of footwear, especially during snowboarding.
To achieve these objects, the inner tightening mechanism includes a retention band that is connected to the inner surface of the upper of the article of footwear by at least two anchoring points fixed on the lateral and medial sides, respectively, of the upper. To optimize the retention of the foot by taking advantage of the flexibility of the upper, at least one anchoring point is positioned substantially above the sole, especially in the central portion of the axial length comprised between the foot and the base of the heel of the foot. The tightening is ensured by a sliding return that is associated with an anchoring point. In addition, a retention band, which is fixed at one of its ends to the other anchoring point, passes in the sliding return by covering the foot. The retention band includes an appropriate attachment, which is located between the other end of the band and the sliding return, and which makes it possible to maintain the tension in the tightening mechanism by becoming attached to the upper of an inner shoe or boot with which the article of footwear is equipped.
In a first embodiment, the article of footwear, which is equipped with the inner tightening mechanism, includes an inner shoe or boot that is arranged beneath the present mechanism.
In a second embodiment, the inner tightening mechanism is in close contact with the foot.